Move
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Kid forgets his homework and returns to see and hear something he would never have imagined. Stein x Kid, Yaoi, rated M for a reason.
1. Introduction

Kid refused to move. Well rather, his body refused to move, his eyes fixed on the sight before him and his mind screaming silent chaotic nothings as the reaper was frozen. The dark haired boy had forgotten his homework in the classroom but upon returning to what he thought would be an empty classroom his world suddenly crashed in this erotic display. Professor Stein was sitting in his beloved swivel chair, next to his desk, a normal sight one might believe, except for the Professor's trousers and boxers being dropped around his ankles and his strong hand almost violently jerking at his erection.

At first Kid had felt incredibly embarrassed about seeing this and had moved to leave just as silently as he had come in but upon hearing Stein's muffled groans. The scarred hand moving quickly over the generous organ Stein had grunted one word which still ran in the boy's mind. _"Kid..!"_

The Professor was thinking...about _him?_

Kid had willed himself to move, to leave, to think but he just couldn't. The Shinigami simply stood there in awe at his teacher, Stein's hand fisting his member roughly, and Kid couldn't help but admire the scene before him. Stein was usually so calm and composed, but here, thinking no one could see, Stein's face was flushed, a red tint to his cheeks, his glasses falling down his nose his eyes squeezed shut. But it was the older man's mouth that made Kid breathless, Stein's lips were parted thoughtlessly, pants escaping like a dog in heat when he wasn't biting his lip or cursing under his breath.

Stein seemed angry; there was no caressing of himself, no gentility or patience, his hand moving hectically as if attacking his need, suppressing any personal connection to his action. But despite the oddity of such an intimate act conducted in such a way, the Professor still appeared majestic, in power and strong.

Kid's golden eyes became transfixed on the movement of Stein's hand, the older man had fallen into a rhythm and moved his hand along his shaft furiously. Moans continued to tumble from those gorgeous lips, swears, _'oh gods'_ but mainly they consisted of Kid's name. Every wondrous noise that reached Kid's ears made him want to take a step closer, to want to feel Stein's breath upon his face, to smell the sweat gliding down the Professor's face, to taste him or to tremble at the quaking of the man's muscled and scarred thighs.

Must leave. Kid felt the thought process begin again, but his body was still numb and betraying him. Kid had never seen another penis other than his own before, in all honesty Kid hadn't thought about sex before, partners, he didn't even touch himself. But something was happening between his legs, a pleasant but strange sensation pooling in his stomach and making his automatically squeeze his legs together and his hips rock slightly.

Stein's hair was damp now, his glasses had fallen to the floor and his heavy erection a heated red and his moans becoming louder and excessively gruffer. Kid had to leave, his head screaming murder at the boy for having tormented himself with this obscenely addictive display. Turning, trying to keep his footsteps light and silent he reached the door and paused.

Kid would have to see Stein again, knowing the Professor's desires and remember his own reaction. Biting his pale lip, Kid took one last glance behind him, only to see Stein's actions more erratic as his hips began to move, it was subtly but Kid noticed, just as he noticed Stein's breathing hitch and struggle out and his hands shake throughout their ministrations. The Shinigami then slipped out of the classroom silently, hand empty of the homework he was originally seeking.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is my first Soul Eater fanfic a_nd I love Stein x Kid stories. I might just leave this as a smutty oneshot but depending on the reaction this could be continued ^^ Pretty please review?


	2. Experimenting

Kid had been silent the entire way home, Liz and Patty had been waiting for him at the front of the DWMA but Kid had barely given them a reaction and it worried the sisters slightly but they knew if Kid didn't want to talk then Kid wouldn't talk. They reached the mansion and Liz decided to take a nap while Patty took out her new colouring book and proceeded to draw colourful swirls oblivious to the lines. Kid on the other hand went straight to his room and locked the door.

The dark haired boy was not entirely sure of himself here, he felt a warm need between his legs and the hardness pressing uncomfortably against his trousers making an embarrassing tent. Kid removed his jacket and his blazer before lying down in the centre of his bed and continuing to remove his tie and rings, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

It was then Kid's hands stopped and lay at his sides. Kid had never masturbated before, during puberty he had thought the feelings nothing but awkward and impractical, and since then with such an asymmetrical world he had much larger priorities...but after seeing Professor Stein...

He could still picture him perfectly, the sweat clinging to the stitched man's skin and hair, those strong fists moving roughly against his shaft, even just the image of the man's penis made kid's body flush, it had been so big and thick, Kid imagined it to be rather heavy and it was then Kid realised he was already stroking himself through the fabric of his trousers.

Then came a rational thought, it was about time, and Kid asked himself if this was the right thing to do. Masturbating to a teacher? Professor Stein? Well the older man himself had been masturbating to Kid, this concept the most frustratingly arousing thing to have entered Kid's mind in his whole life, but Kid couldn't deny what the very image of the man had done to Kid's sex drive.

Kid's left hand went to his trouser button and zip and his right hand slid up his stomach to his chest, rubbing his sensitive skin through the white shirt. With a gulp and a shudder, Kid admitted to himself he needed to touch himself, his erection almost painful, as he pulled his trousers and boxers downward in one go.

* * *

><p>Professor Stein remained at his desk, his trousers and boxers back in their usual place but his glasses were still carelessly left on the floor as he drew smoke from his cigarette to calm himself. It was that damned Kid, just sitting there in class nibbling and gently sucking his pencil when he wasn't chewing his bottom lip adorably. Professor Stein had been stuck behind his desk hiding an erection for half an hour before class had finally ended.<p>

It was wrong. Stein knew it was wrong but he fucking did it anyway. He had touched himself to Kid's image, to his voice and...his everything. It hadn't been the first time and it certainly won't be the last.

Stein damned his imagination, he had masturbated to the most pornographic scenes his mind could muster through the lusting clouds, imagining Kid's mouth timid but so dedicated as it engulphed Stein's member inch by inch, the idea of sliding down that proud and tiny throat, running his fingers through the boys beautiful hair adding just enough pressure that the boy knew he needed more but not so much to scare the boy.

Stein's favourite fantasy was having Kid obey him as he 'inspected' his body, measuring the length and width of the boy's penis, seeing his reaction to the slightest touch. Having the boy slumped on his front, Kid's face a hot red as Stein would tease his entrance, holding it open to view the pert bottom and just how tight the boy was. It was sick, he knew.

Kid was not only a student, but he was Lord Death's only son and just a child. At first Stein had thought his attraction to Kid as simply de to his interesting and mysterious body, being a Shinigami and not human who knows what secrets lay beneath those clothes, that pale soft skin, Stein had thought the instrument associated would be his beloved scalpel but after one incident he realised the feeling emanated full heartedly from his crotch.

Kid had gone in one of his strops regarding symmetry, eventually leading to a breakdown with fists banging on the ground but from Stein's view what he saw was Kid's perfect little backside, up in the air, perversely positioned, the scientist's eyes had travelled to the small waist and the defeated shoulders.

But even after that he had thought 'it was a suggestive position, anyone would have had that thought' but he realised he had no desire to use his scalpel. In Stein's fantasies he was careful of Kid, wanting him to enjoy and want everything they did together, Stein cared for the boy and that's what drove him the craziest.

Sexual needs aside, if Stein were to ask Kid out, not only was he certain Kid would reject him but most likely tell Lord Death, Stein could lose his job it was no secret how much Death would do in protection for his son, Spirit had a daughter Kid's age so he would most likely be disgusted and...well...who wouldn't be? It was disgusting. Stein was disgusting and he thought disgusting things and did disgusting things and...

Stein finished his cigarette, pressing the remaining filter into the ashtray the Professor leaned forward and rested his face in his hands, hair falling forward and eyes closing. Stein would keep teaching, however much it tortured him to see Kid everyday and to feel that disgusting erection stir that he despised so much, Stein had to keep an eye on the young Shinigami, not just out of duty to Lord Death or the future of Death City, but because he cared for Kid; truly he did.

* * *

><p>Kid was panting now, small growls and moans escaping his pale lips from time to time as his hand moved along his member. He was quite the sight, pants and underwear around his ankles, his shirt half undone and pulled up exposing the tight stomach and feminine hips, Kid had no body hair, being a Shinigami it simply didn't grow, so the flawless white skin shimmered with sweat unhindered by darkness.<p>

Kid threw his head back as he tightened his grip over his penis and began moving his hand faster,, occasionally stopping to finger the tip of his penis, his other hand has under his white shirt now rubbing his pale pink nipples which were now just as aroused as his penis. He had never noticed how sensitive nipples were before, but they shot a spike of pleasure through his every now and then shooting straight to his groin. Why had he never done this before? It felt amazing!

The boy's mind swam with images of Professor Stein, his trembling thighs and thrusting hips, his large but elegant hands and those pale eyes screwed shut in intense pleasure. Eventually Kid imagined Stein doing other things, those teeth biting his ear, fingertips running up and down Kid's smaller thighs and that glorious erection.

The shinigami's tongue subconsciously flicked out at the thought of what it might taste like, a small thought dawned on the boy taking his own pre-cum soaked hand away from his penis momentarily and hesitated before bringing it to his lips. Kid was surprised at the taste, it was salty and a tad bitter, a strange taste but he liked it. He wondered if Stein would taste the same.

The hand returned to member after he had licked away all the pre-cum from before and quickened the pace once more, hopefully going to experience his first 'orgasm.' He'd heard of these things, apparently they felt wonderful and there was nothing like it, if what Kid was feeling already was anything to go by he expected that to be true.

Suddenly he felt a tightening in his stomach, Kid's vision turning brighter until blinding, he was close, this feeling was unbelievable and just when Kid felt he might come...

"Kid!" came Patty's holler from outside his bedroom door, knocking loudly. Kid sighed exasperated and annoyed when Patty spoke again "we have company!"Kid hadn't felt frustration like this before, his hand having stilled the moment the noise came, his erection slowly weakening as Patty's voice forced all images of Stein from Kid's head.

"I'll be there in a minute" Kid lied, he was hoping to continue and finish quickly, the experience of touching himself so surprisingly wonderful he felt the desire to orgasm so badly. His penis still half hard in his palm, if Patty went away he could be back to pleasuring himself in no time.

It was then Kid heard Black Star outside the door as well and Kid lost his erection completely. "C'mon Kid, me a Tsubaki wanna take you on, count yourself lucky I find a death god worthy of fighting me, God's fight other God's after all!"

Kid sighed annoyed and defeated, getting up from his bed he placed his trousers and underwear back on and placed on a white t shirt rather than his almost lecherously crumpled shirt, fixed his hair, and washed his hands (for obvious reasons) and waited until the blush had left his face before joining his friends outside his room.


	3. Researching

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews, they really mean a lot. Also, I just thought I'd clarify this is set after the fight with Asura, everyone is still a student at the DWMA and Soul did not become a death scythe (i think he did at the end, i'm not too sure?)

* * *

><p>The professor couldn't help his gloomy expression as he threw the final of the tissues in the trash, he was always reminded of how disgusting he was when he had to 'clean up' after himself. Why did he have to be this way? Why couldn't he just look at Kid and see him as any other student, why did he have to fall for those feminine hands, soft smile and otherworldly eyes? Stein could only sigh, more exasperated than anything else.<p>

It wasn't just the matter of who Stein was attracted to that got to him, although it still weight on his mind almost painfully, but on top of his moral dilemma the physical problems were tiring him out also. He was worse than a horny teenager! He's a top meister; he should have some self control, not being turned on by the mere sign of Kid, not masturbating multiple times a day and, oh lord, having wet dreams! At the very least this sort of exertion wasn't good on his old bones, he was more tired and stressed as he could ever remember being, even when he was dealing with the madness, his eyes felt raw and his arms felt heavy, but most of all his mind was always uneasy.

Stein grinned slightly though as he cleaned the rest of the classroom, picking up pencils, papers and such, thinking that even if he was never caught by Lord death, Stein wouldn't be surprised if his feeling for Kid was going to be the end of him.

It was then that Stein reached Kids usual seat, noticing the sheet of paper left on his desk which was the homework sheet he'd given out last lesson, for a moment Stein wondered how a boy so organised and compulsive could leave it behind. Picking up the sheet Stein's pale eyes scanned the writing Kid had already started during class time, he was such a bright boy, possibly smartest in the class of only he could write faster and not freak out so much, but then again it sure was cute when he did that.

Stein's eyes took on a gleam as he recalled the big exam the students had all taken, despite all the chaos Stain could remember the young reaper, his attention so focused and his grip on his pencil so tight and movements so calculated; occasionally his tongue would flick out as he became more flustered, his face had even taken on a flush and he had been sweating.

Stein then remembered shadowing Kid's movements during the exam, running a hand through his hair as Kid's slender fingers literally grabbed his dark locks, tugging them with every frustrating mistake of his penmanship. Eventually Kid had passed out; he had lain on the floor for a long time so still Stein had wondered if he should take the boy to the infirmary but the more he watched Kid the more details he took in and, amongst the Hell of the classroom, Stein had found himself transfixed and almost tranquil as he watched Kid's small chest rise and fall with his breathing, those long lashes fluttering in his light sleep, his lips so calm; not strained by constant worrying over little things.

But it was the mere..._vulnerability_ of the reaper, he looked so small and defenceless, his eyes weren't judging or calculating, Stein didn't think of it in a predatorial way, he had just wanted to pet his hair, run his fingers through those beautiful stands, no resistance or disgust thrown his way; which if Kid were awake Stein would clearly receive.

Stein tried to clear his mind, but quickly realised he had a slight...problem. Looking down to see where he was sure to see a bulge the Professor sighed, he should know better than to get carried away thinking about Kid, but it happens time after timeand with the same result. Felling horney and miserable at the same time.

Staring with great annoyance at the tent in his trousers the meister only groaned and whispered in strained breath "_you_ are waiting till we get home.'

* * *

><p>Never. Again. Ever.<p>

Kid sad that but he knew as well as everyone he would get dragged into training with Black Star time and time again, Soul had joined in this time as well as the girls had gone off shopping, Black Star having convinced himself he needed to take on Kid without his weapon so the girls took their leave but Soul hadn't thought it was 'cool' to go clothes shopping and get stuff carrying everything.

Kid had to admit, the assassin had improved a lot since the last time they fought, he still wasn't a match however, at least not without Tsubaki's help anyway, Kid was even a little tired after training like that. Black Star had invited Kid to join him and Soul for some basketball or ice cream to cool down but the reaper politely refused and decided to head home muttering about homework.

Kid let out a sigh at finally reaching his mansion, Beelzebub touched down on the front step and the reaper dismounted with relief. Kid was tired, not so much physically as mentally, a lot had happened in the span of just a few hours. Today had started off as any other school day but the moment Kid had walked back into the classroom his world had flipped. Kid defined his sexuality, learned about a Professor's dirty little secret, grown an attraction to said professor, experimented with his sexuality, been cruelly interrupted by an overenthusiastic BlackStar and being forced to train for the last god knows how long.

Making it to his room, Kid caught a glimpse at his bed. Oh lord, what's happened to him? Kid had left his room in such a state, the covers and sheets were dishevelled and pulled from their corners, pillows were squint, his tie and silver rings were left carelessly on one of the bedside tables and that's when Kid caught a sight of his school shirt left cerelessly of the floor. What had he become?

After many mutterings of self hatred Kid had finally cleaned his room to its usual state and placed the shirt in the hamper, it was that Kid thought it best to take a shower and next to the hamper removed his clothes. This wasn't like before, just after he had seen Stein's actions in the classroom,, what he had removed his clothes nervously or tentatively, things seemed to be setting back to normal slightly as he undressed practically and swiftly placing the items in the hamper once removed.

Walking into the joining bathroom Kid's pale hand turned the knob and watched the water cascade into the tub and smiled once the steam began to show deeming it hot and the boy stepped under the deliciously warm water. Muscles felt relaxed for the first time in a while and Kid just stood there for a long moment, enjoying the sensation, it was then he remembered Stein, but this too was different, the thought wasn't sexual. No offence to Black Star, but if there was one thing he could defeat it was an erection, but thinking of Stein, the man wasn't just his Professor anymore, and he wasn't just a representation or object of sexual desire. Kid realised he was smiling like a goofball, like when Soul had just eaten a juicy Kishin soul or but softer and with less drool.

Kid had a crush on Professor Franken Stein.

The man was a great and accomplished meister, he had an upstanding job albeit unique methods of fulfilling his position, he was clearly intelligent and even had a sense of humour. Franken was handsome, his muscles could be seen even beneath his sweater, his manly but elegant bone structure was something to make Kid's knees weak, his hands so strong yet diligent and careful, and his eyes...his voice...his everything.

Franken was also terribly asymmetrical, scarred hands and face, even the man's legs and crotch her stitched up as Kid had seen so clearly, also that giant screw in Steins head was a blunt offence to symmetry, but for some reason...Kid didn't mind. If anything it seemed to make Stein all the more endearing. Like his own body was a work of art and human curiosity, not another like it. Kid just couldn't understand why so much had changed so quickly, it scared him slightly but he knew he was powerless against these feelings.

Kid didn't know much about sex, he knew the mechanics of heterosexual sex, the male's penis penetrates the female's vagina, there are several pleasure sensors and erogenous zones, the clitoris and g-spot for example. But other than that Kid was clueless, how did two men have sex?

Kid decided he simply didn't know enough about this, so after his shower he would begin research. Maybe check the encyclopaedias and such, if that failed he might look through Liz' romance novels...

* * *

><p>Stein's breath came out at steam during his shower, panting hard and his muscles tensed as he moved his hand back and forth along his member, damn his imagination, Kid's delicate hands working tentatively at the base of Stein's cock, using his hands where his mouth couldn't contend with and he licked and sucked the head of the Professor's penis. Such appreciative little noises escaping those lips, so eager to please and desperate for the older man to find release at the reaper's will.<p>

That did it. Stein grunted as that final erotic thought pushed him over the edge, evidence of his orgasm slowly being washed away by the shower's drops as the Meister tried to even out his breathing. That _Kid!_

Defeated and tired Stein made sure to wash his body and hands clean of the lecherous substance and turned off the water flow, stepping onto the tiled floor of the bathroom a slight chill prickled at his skin. Taking a white towel off the rack he dapped his body down first before tying it around his waist and taking a second smaller towel for his hair, rubbing some of the water from his tresses before letting it rest over his shoulders.

Picking up his glasses from the sink Stein placed them on his face as he searched though his trouser pocket, his clothes strewn about the floor, pulling out his treasured cigarettes and lighting one. Taking several small drags he watched as thin trails of smoke began to rise in the still steamy room.

A sudden knock came at the door, Marie of course, "Franken, Lord Death's waiting, he called through the living room mirror" she said sweetly but also quite strained.

It was no secret that Marie had feelings for the meister, and when they had started living together during the ordeal with Asura her hopes had only increased of being with him. It had been just before the madness had taken over him, Stein had been marking papers whilst lightly speaking with Marie over trivial things. It had been cosy and warm, a bit of calm amongst the fray of Kishins and such.

Marie had leant in to kiss him, but all she met was air.

Stein had actually recoiled away from her, it was a flat out rejection, but the professor had looked so apologetic Marie didn't have the heart to be mad. After that they had barely spoken to eachother, that is, until the madness came. Any tension or hurt was pushed aside since the woman really did care for him.

In a way he had to thank Asura for the madness, it saved his friendship with Marie and so they still lived together. Stein had confessed to being homosexual, the only other person who knew that fact was Spirit as his flirting with women made Steins obvious dislike so noticeable he was doomed to confess, but neither knew about one individual he craved so much.

Not hesitating to even put on a robe Stein just walked from the bathroom wearing the towels over his hips and shoulders, glasses and cigarette in place to the living room where the full length mirrior displayed Lord Death and Spirit casual and slightly chipper. No bad news then, it'll be some school even notice or something, Stein thought.

"Hey, so to what do I awe this pleasure Lord Death?" Stein spoke lightly.

"Well we were hoping to discuss the upcoming school event next month" when Stein was right Stein was right "Sport's day is a big opportunity for students to show off their abilities and due to all the ruckus last year I'm afraid we never got to hold it."

"Sport's day?" Stein began "wouldn't that mainly concern Sid, not us Lord Death" the meister allowing curiosity into his voice, he had never seen a sports day at the Academy before, was it really that big a deal?

"Yes, well, often students can become riled, wonderfully competitive the youngsters are huh?" the Shinigami's voice still its high and 'child-friendly' tone, Stein wondered for a moment what Lord Death looked like under his cloak and mask, Kid was very beautiful and in intrigued Stein to know if he got those looks from his father or his mother, maybe a mix? Who was Kid's mother anyway?

"So...you want us to keep the students under control, keep the rows to a minimum?" asked Marie to clarify.

"Exactly" confirmed the reaper "after Medusa's leave of course Stein, you are now both a teacher and the schools medic, if there are any injuries we'll need you to help. It should be an interesting year, never before have we had such a mix of talent and skill to participate in our games."

"Quite, Lord Death" Stein spoke, he wasn't looking forward to this. Black Star would be participating, his competitiveness and level of destruction would not be easy to handle, especially with such great meisters and weapons in the class, not that Soul was a joy either, Maka would play fair but not necessarily end up that way, Chrona would be competing this year too, after the Asura incident was over he was more than welcomed back into the Academy but Ragnarok still had his attitude problems. "is that all, Sir?"

"Yup, pretty much" sounder the reaper, chipper as always when Spirit finally threw his share into the conversation. As nice as Lord Death was, he often forgot his objective and proceeded to just chat away, it was often Spirit who had to make sure things got done at all.

"Death-sama you forgot to tell them about the meeting, guys there's a meeting tomorrow morning at 6:30 before classes start, we have to go over plans, duties and preparations, things like uniforms, teams for the students etcetera. No biggie, Sid will handle most of it just listen to hi-"

"-and have fun and do the best you can!" chimed Lord Death before Spirit muttered something about 'always having the last word' "See ya tomorrow!" and with that the mirror returned to normal.

Stein and Marie just glanced at eachother, then back at the mirror and then to eachother again, "Odd..."

* * *

><p>It was hopeless! Why was everything for heterosexuals in these books! Kid let out a groan in frustration, he was currently standing in Liz' room, her 'steamy' romance novels and mangas were useless, they were all girl in bikinis finding some hot guy call Brad, or Chad, or Fabio, there were even vampire love stories, some were decent as far as plot went but totally underdeveloped and the moment he picked up something called 'Twilight' he felt like vomiting. There wasn't even sex in it, it was completely useless. Kid had half a mind to throw the book out but then Liz would know he'd been in her room.<p>

Some of the manga was decent, plot wise not as research, Kid made a mental note to ask Liz if he could borrow Vampire Knight, Rosario Vampire and Ouran High School Host Club, he particularly liked the twins in that series.

But other than that the venture for knowledge had been a failure, looking around Kid realised he had created quite the mess, so he began putting books back in the large bookcase where he had pulled them from. Kid didn't realise Liz was such and anime and manga fan, she had figures of characters, some he recognised but the majority he had no clue.

He had some himself, series like Death Note, Naruto, Hellsing and Code Geass etc, he had never thought to read the more romantic kinds. Kid's track of thought continued to run away with him as he organised almost automatically, but when his elbow accidentally nudged an anime figure it fell to the floor. Kid recognised it as the 'Other Moka' from Rosario Vampire, unfortunately the small plastic bat that was also part of the figurine rolled under Liz' bed.

Kid knew the girls kept 'private things' under their beds, they had promised him that they kept them symmetrical although it had bugged him immensely that he couldn't see for himself, but he had to retrieve the plastic bat that had rolled under Liz's bed and so he did.

Moving the sheets he lifted the covers to expose the underneath and he peered into the shadows, he immediately noticed the contents were not symmetrical. The bloody liars. With a sigh Kid reached out to find the bat first, feeling with his fingers for the little plastic wings that would give the figure away. It would be easier if all that junk wasn't in the way.

Kid was finally able to make out some shapes and objects what were under the bed, many were plastic tubs with notebooks and such inside, a few boxes and chests, he decided he wouldn't open those but he would certainly place them neater. It was a large pile of what appeared to be books and DVDs that was just dumped under the bed, why weren't they on the bookcase with the rest of them?

A pale hand decided enough was enough, and reached out for one of the books and he glanced down to see the cover was on the right making it a manga. But that wasn't all. "Necratoholic" produced by 'June Manga' the cover held a most interesting sight. It was clearly another vampire story but the two figures, despite being at eachothers throats, blood dripping from a dagger and cross, they were clearly making out on the cover. Explicit Content Warning. And they were both male.

Exactly...just what is this _'Yaoi'?_

* * *

><p>AN: So hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty hard to write since i'm trying to pick up momentum. So, Kid's found Liz' Yaoi stash (just to let you know, any anime/manga i list i read/watch/have bought. I'm such a fangirl, and yes that includes the Yaoi ^^)

Oh, and as for the sports day thing, whats the bet Kid will be wearing very _short_ shorts? ;) haha i'm so evil.

**By the way reviewers feel free to make requests for this fanfic, if you have an idea of something that could go into this story be it a plot twist or just something sexy you'd like to see, maybe more of other characters i'm always game. Feel free to private message me with ideas if you don't want it public its totally up to you :3**


End file.
